The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: A Journey to the Past
by roseangel21
Summary: A mute, a musician, two sharp shooters, a bookworm, a science and math wiz and a tech genius. When the college professors of college students; Mercedes, J.J., Starlie, Kyle, Nova, Trevor and Danielle, accidently discover a parallel universe, the students find themselves in the parallel universe where they meet he League. Takes place before and during the movie.
1. OC Characters

hey everyone on ! I'm back with another new story and for those who are reading my other stories, don't worry, those stories will be updated! so for right now please enjoy this new story!

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes Phillips<em>

Mercedes is a mute who's Danielle's best friend and next door neighbor. She's also close friends with J.J., Starlie, Kyle, Nova, and Trevor. Due to a traumatic event during their senior year in high school, Mercedes has gone mute and has been mute ever since.

_Jason "J.J." Jones_

J.J. is a lay-back, easy-going experimental musician. He's close friends with Mercedes, Starlie, Kyle, Nova, Trevor, and Danielle.

_Starlie Knight_

Starlie is expert sharpshooter and an expert in weapons. She's close friends with Mercedes, J.J., Kyle, Nova, Trevor, and Danielle.

_Kyle Henderson_

Kyle is also an expert sharpshooter. He's close friends with Mercedes, J.J., Starlie, Nova, Trevor, and Danielle.

_Nova Michaels_

Nova is a well-known bookworm. She's close friends with Mercedes, J.J., Starlie, Kyle, Trevor, and Danielle

_Trevor Valentine_

Trevor is math and science wizard. He's close friends with Mercedes, J.J., Starlie, Kyle, Nova, and Danielle

_Danielle Richards_

Danielle is tech-savvy girl and the next door neighbor and best friend of Mercedes. She's also close friends with J.J., Starlie, Kyle, Nova, and Trevor.


	2. Do You Believe in Parallel Universes?

hey everyone on ! I'm back with another new story and for those who are reading my other stories, don't worry, those stories will be updated! so for right now please enjoy this new story!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. All credits of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen go to Alan Moore, Kevin O'Neil, Stephen Norrington, and 20th Century Fox.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Do You Believe in Parallel Universes?

Standing outside the corner store, Danielle, Mercedes, Starlie and Nova were waiting for the boys to come out with the snacks and the latest issue of The Wakerville Gazette. While they were waiting, the girls were trying to keep busy by wondering why did their teachers wanted to meet with them when classes were done for the day. When it came to being students at Wakerville College, it could be just about anything. When one teacher need to speak to you, it was nothing real serious, but when six teachers ask to see you, that meant something big was going to happen. At that same time the girls were thinking about the situation, the boys; J.J., Kyle and Trevor, came out the store.

"Well, it's about time you boys came out of there." Danielle said. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Chill, Dani." Trevor replied, as he looked down at his watch. "It's only 5:00."

"Unlike you guys, I like to be on time. We're supposed to be back on campus in ten minutes." Danielle stated, as they started walking.

"Danielle, we're only five minutes away from the campus and all we need is five minutes." J.J. replied.

"Still, I would like to be there early." Danielle said.

"Anyone figure out why they wanted to see us after classes were over?" Nova asked.

Everyone shook their head in response. A few minutes later, they were back on campus, heading for the science building. The campus was almost deserted and there was hardly anyone left on the campus ground.

"So what room we're supposed to go to?" Starlie asked, as they entered the science building.

"Room 135-D. The last lab on the right on the third floor." Kyle answered.

"Room 135-D? That's the science-technology lab." Trevor said. "Why would they want us to meet them in that lab?"

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." Danielle answered, as they got into the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator, Mercedes press the number 3 on the control pad and they went up to the third floor. When they reached the third floor, they made their way to the designated meeting place; Room 135-D. In the lab were all kinds of state-of-the-art science and technology equipment. This lab was the only lab that was like this and it was also the largest lab on the entire campus. Awaiting the college students were their teachers; Professors Sanders and Diaz from the history department, Professors Hughes and Russell from the English department and Professors Brown and Thompson from the science department.

"We're glad that you all could make it. Please have a seat." Professor Diaz said, as she ushered them to the large oval table.

"Now, you're probably wondering why we call you all here, right?" Professor Sanders asked, as they sat down.

"The thought did cross our minds." Danielle answered.

"Tell us, do you remember that explores and adventurers convention we had here on campus last month?" Professor Hughes asked.

"Sure we do. Everyone came to that convention." Nova answered. "But, why you ask?"

"Well, out of all the students we're observed, you seven seemed to enjoy the convention the most." Professor Russell answered. "Especially the time travel exhibit."

"Well that part was pretty cool." Trevor said. "I mean, who wouldn't want to time travel?"

"Well, what if we told you that there is a way for you to do so?" Professor Brown asked.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"Well, by accident, Professor Brown and I discovered a way to time travel, so to speak." Professor Thompson replied.

"You actually discovered a way to travel through time?" Nova asked.

"Well, not exactly." Professor Brown answered. "We found a way to a parallel universe."

"What sort of parallel universe?" J.J. asked.

"A universe where people from Victorian literature really do exist." Professor Diaz replied.

"But why tell us?" Trevor asked. "Why not tell the scientific community about your discovery?"

"Because we're not quite done with the research just yet." Professor Thompson replied. "That's why we need your help."

"What can we do?" Kyle asked.

"Well, we would like for you all to go to this parallel universe and do some investigation." Professor Brown answered.

"What kind of investigation?" Starlie asked.

"We don't have all the details just yet. All we know is that in the parallel universe, a world war is on the brink of breaking out, starting with Germany and England and soon all of Europe." Professor Thompson answered. "So, will you help us?"

Mercedes, J.J., Starlie, Kyle, Nova, Trevor and Danielle all looked at each other. Each of their rational sides was telling them that it was crazy and time travel and parallel universes don't and never will exist. But, on the other hand, their adventurous side was telling them to go for it and take the risk. Besides, stranger things have happen to them before.

"I think I speak for all seven of us when I say, you got yourselves some investigators." Danielle responded as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"We're glad to hear that. And now, for your assignments." Professor Hughes said.

"I knew there was going to be homework for this." J.J. groaned.

"Don't worry, J.J. These are easy assignments." Professor Russell countered.

"Danielle, you and Mercedes research what you can on Victorian dressing styles." Professor Diaz said to the girls. "We don't want you all to stick out like sore thumbs."

"You got it." Danielle said, as Mercedes gave a nod.

"Nova, we want you to research what you can on theses Victorian figures from literature." Professor Russell said, as she handed Nova a white folder.

"Can do." Nova beamed with confidence.

"Starlie, you, Kyle and J.J. research what you can on the Victorian Era and the late 19th century." Professor Sanders said. "Mainly focus on the year 1899."

"No problemo." J.J. replied.

"And Trevor, we want you to bring any old electronics you find that can be useful." Professor Brown said. "Danielle, we want you to do the same."

"I'll do what I can." Trevor answered.

"Don't worry, Trev, I'll help you out." Danielle replied.

"Good. You all have your assignments and we'll see you all here tomorrow at noon." Professor Thompson stated. "Hopefully, we'll have more information for you all."

And with that, the seven soon-to-be time/parallel universe travelers left the lab to begin their assignments.

* * *

><p>and that's the first chapter! hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon! read and review please!<p> 


End file.
